Köln Tovar
by Lipurogry
Summary: "...Era un niño de cabello negro azabache, pero de ojos azules, como su padre…"


Köln Tovar

Sinopsis: El nacimiento de la Colonia Tovar, hijo de Alemania

Nota: semi-historico, nombres humanos y de naciones utilizados. Mención de Latin Hetalia.

"Colonia Tovar" es mi OC. Hetalia/Latin Hetalia no me pertenecen

Información: : / / w w w . .h t m (quiten los espacios)

Si quieren entender la historia original, lean la información (esa de arriba)

…

_1842, Alemania _

Alemania estaba en su casa, sus ojos azul cielo clavados en la ventana. Ya caía el otoño en Berlín, las hojas amarillas, rojas, y marrones cubrían el suelo.

Pese a eso, la ciudad no dejaba su agitado ritmo matutino.

La sala de la casa tenía un sofá largo, con dos sillones más pequeños al frente, una mesita en medio de los tres muebles. Todo hecho de mimbre. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color amarillo suave, con pequeños dibujos de flores y pájaros adornándola.

Pero la atención del rubio se fijo en una sencilla cuna de madera –cubierta por una pequeña cortina de seda blanca-, que estaba en la parte alejada de la sala.

Se acerco a ella y observo adentro. Un bebe de unos aparentes siete meses dormía pacíficamente, envuelto en una manta azul cielo.

Era de piel pálida y de cabello azabache, y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Alemania se quedo viendo a su hijo con cariño.

No podía creer que en tan solo un año le hubiese agarrado tanto cariño.

De repente el niño abrió los ojos, idénticos a los de su padre, y sonrió alegremente al reconocerlo.

Con un suspiro, Ludwig aparto la cortina y sacó a la joven colonia, que estiraba las manitas de manera un tanto cómica.

El mayor sabía que su hijo tendría que irse con aquel grupo de gente, rumbo a Venezuela. Esperaba que la latina cuidase de la colonia, aunque en muchas cartas que le había escrito Helena ella siempre le decía cosas como "no te preocupes, cuidare de él" "velare para que -tu gente- lleguen sanos y salvos".

Es que, por alguna razón, la joven estaba muy atenta a cualquier noticia. Y en realidad, apreciaba el gesto.

Las manos del niño jalaban la camisa de Alemania, tratando atraer su atención.

Alemania lo miro hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo: que aun no le había dado un nombre humano. Se sonrojo de vergüenza.

¡Tanto tiempo y no le coloco un nombre!, pensaba. Tardo varios minutos pensando que nombre ponerle hasta que uno se le ocurrió.

-Antón- Dijo, alzando al pequeño –ese será tu nombre-

El niño –ahora Antón- quien no entendía nada, se reía feliz.

…

_1843, Venezuela _

Una mujer de pelo negro y ojos marrones observaba maravillada las casas de color blanco y marrón del lugar. ¡Era como estar en un pueblo alemán!

Luego su mirada se dirigió a Antón, quien dormía tranquilamente encima de ella mientras caminaban.

La gente de ese lugar, pese a su aislamiento y aún corta estadía en esas tierras, había progresado bastante, y eso se reflejaba en su representación humana, la cual ya aparentaba unos tres años y decía una que otra palabra en alemán o español.

-Colonia Tovar…- Susurro Venezuela, despertando a Antón, quien se desperezo lentamente al oír su nombre de nación.

-¿Mutter…?-Preguntó con algo de sueño, a lo que la latina sonrió sin entender lo que había dicho.

-¿Quieres jugar un rato?- Todo rastro de sueño desapareció de sus ojos, y asintió enérgicamente. Helena lo coloco en el piso –Entonces… ¿Jugamos a las atrapadas?-

Ni bien hubo dicho eso cuando la Colonia Tovar salió corriendo a gran velocidad.

…

_Presente_

Alemania vio con orgullo y asombro el territorio de su hijo. Había progresado mucho

Estaban cerca de una tienda de artesanía, donde muchos curiosos se asomaban para ver las hermosas creaciones que ahí vendían.

-Muy bonito ¿Verdad?- comento Helena acercándose a él.

-Sí, se nota que lo has cuidado bien- Contesto Ludwig, viendo como un niño de unos trece años venia corriendo hasta ellos.

-¡Antón!- le regaño Helena al ver al muchacho-No deberías correr así-

Alemania suspiro, mientras el moreno sonreía algo avergonzado.

-Lo siento Mutter, Vater- Se disculpo, aunque no parecía para nada arrepentido-solo vengo a saludarles un rato, ya que estoy vigilando el pueblo- sin agregar nada más, Antón les dio a ambos un abrazo y se fue por donde vino.

Alemania rodó los ojos.

-No ha cambiado mucho- comento, a lo que Venezuela asintió.

-Oye Alemania…¿Qué significa "Mutter" y "Vatter"?- la pregunta tomo por sorpresa al europeo, quien miro a la de ojos marrones. Parecía curiosa.

-Significa "mamá" y "papá"- le aclaro, a lo que Venezuela le dirigió una mirada aturdida- debe tenerte mucho cariño para llamarte así-

-Pero tú sabes, que bueno…Nosotros no tuvimos nada más allá de amistad- ambos se sonrojaron.

-Menos mal, si no, tu padre no se lo hubiera tomado my bien que digamos- En el otro lado de la calle, Antón hacia torpes malabares con unos duraznos.

Helena soltó una risita, viendo al niño con ternura

Ludwig dejo que una sonrisa apareciera en rostro.

Todo estaba bien.

…

Nota: La Colonia Tovar si existe, por las dudas. Me tomo todo el día hacer este one-shot -.- y Antón es una monada *.*

Esperando que les haya gustado,

Samira Gry

P.D: el nombre "Antón" es una variante alemana de Antonio, irónico ¿No?


End file.
